


Chain of Memories

by NyanChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Luka became her favorite 'What if', Marinette is a strong independent woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanChat/pseuds/NyanChat
Summary: [Completed]Twenty-three years old Marinette, a rising fashion designer and bachelorette, recalls her teenage self during the marriage ceremony of her friends, Kagami Tsurugi and Adrien Agreste. Everyone's getting married by now including the rockstar and music producer Luka Couffaine. If only chances and choices can be fixed by Ladybug's miraculous cure.





	1. Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic work in this site and I made this post- Desperada episode (I'm a lazy author I know). I thought of making a scene wherein Marinette ended up with no one just because. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: The last episodes of season 3 made me cry tears of joy!! Lukanette stans, we won!! 💙

"There's no second chances in love."

She clearly remembered Kagami told her the same day she gave the Snake miraculous to both Adrien and Luka.

Adrien had always been her first choice. Whatever she is doing, whether it's her quality time with friends or a plan scheduled, she'll be willing to give it up if it's for dear Adrien. She'll even recommend him to play a guitar with the famous rockstar, Jagged, just because he is Adrien. Adrien is perfect and there's no way he can’t be great in everything, right? When given the opportunity to choose her own partner, she will choose him in a heartbeat.

_Chat will not be needed. _

She was surprised herself that she was capable of having such idea, how she can set aside her own superhero partner who has always been with her for being the fool she is when it comes to love. Thinking back, should it even be called love? It took her many years to learn the difference of being truly in love and in love with the idea of being in love.

Chat was able to learn this before she did. He learnt that in order to be able to call such feelings as love, it must first be returned freely and with the same intensity. No false hopes and questioning one’s own worth.

So he let go of Ladybug.

His Lady whom he admired so much and dutifully sworn his loyalty to. Heck, he’ll be willing to surrender his own life for her if she asked. But one’s cup will be drained if not filled. He cannot continue to shower his love to someone who cannot fill his in return.

She was sure Chat will easily find someone. He is charming, gentle, and brave. It’s not hard to love someone like him. Too bad he’s not Adrien.

They continued to fight together as the same duo with a new-found camaraderie. And Adrien eventually found a budding relationship with Kagami Tsurugi.

Kagami was her friend. Their oriental origin is one of the things they share with each other, with Kagami being raised more traditionally unlike her. Marinette knew as much as she wanted to deny, that if there is one person who deserves Adrien, it’s Kagami.

She only wish she would be able to let go of Adrien the same way Chat was able to let go of Ladybug. But she couldn’t at that time. She hasn’t reached that level of maturity yet.

Years passed and here she is, witnessing the wedding of her two cherished friends. Inside a small garden in Paris held the Tsurugi- Agreste nuptials. It was simple with a traditional Japanese touch, giving the place a unique and elegant vibe.

As the couple exchange their vows, Marinette can only hope she can also find the same happiness as they did.

On the day they defeated Hawkmoth, the last battle of the Miraculous, Chat Noir and Ladybug had revealed their identities to each other. She wasn’t sure what surprised her, Adrien being the partner on her side for the longest time or on how he remained unfazed in fighting against his own father. Gabriel had good intentions to bring back his own wife, but Marinette couldn’t forgive him for the chaos he made and harming the innocent people of Paris.

“I have always been in love with you, Adrien. I'm glad to know that you were just my kitty all along. Now I know there’s no reason for me to be scared to let you know how much I’m in love with you." As she leaned in to kiss him, Adrien gently pulled away and only gave her a sad smile. She blinked a few times, confused why he refused to kiss her. She was the Ladybug that he loved since the first time he met her and his sweet good friend Marinette. He should understand by now that the only reason she’s turning down Chat is because she’s obsessed with Adrien who happened to be him, right?

“I thought I was in love with you too, Bugaboo. I have always known you are amazing and I dedicated my days to find out the girl behind the mask. I’m glad to discover that Ladybug is also the same amazing girl I know. How can I miss that when I’m aware that you are our everyday Ladybug?”

He looks down, as if gathering his strength for his next words.

“We are told to believe that not being able to let go of the things only proves how much we loved them in the first place, and now I don’t think this is true. We are so scared of losing love or just never finding it at all that we lose our ability to see things rationally.”

“The thing is, I had realized more important things in life than chasing the girl of my dreams. The right things will always fall into place. I met you at a hard time of my life when my mom left us and my dad had been distant to everyone including me. I thought I needed someone. Then came Plagg and _you_.”

“Being Chat Noir was the best thing in my life. I will probably never have the same chance and experience again. Having a great partner is also one thing I'll be grateful for. I couldn’t wish for more. I did all I can just to make you fall for me and it did hurt me before when I can only be a friend.”

“But the things that doesn’t leave your head are not the ones that show you what’s ‘meant to be.’ Instead, these are the very things you’re still not okay with on your own. A friend once told me that the secret to finding love was not to actually look for it, but to heal the things that were preventing you from seeing and receiving it.”

“As I spend my time focusing on myself, finding my hobbies and trying to spend time with my father, I was able to see things clearly and what they are worth.”

“_I love Kagami_. More than attraction and intense passion. More than head-over-heels kind of love. Her steady hands and warm smile is where I choose to be with in all those ever changing tomorrows.”

Marinette sighed. She was lost in her own thoughts when a familiar voice called her.

“Marinette, are you alright? It must be troublesome for you without Alya around.”

Nino placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Alya was not able to come with him today since she only went out from the hospital last week after giving birth to their first child. They were married a year after college graduation. His wife insisted him not to miss his best friend’s wedding day. She can take care of herself and their newborn for a day.

“I’m alright. Just a little worried if the wedding dress I designed for Kagami might fail her anytime today. I made sure she can move comfortably around it but she never worn it until today so I hope it will work out as planned.” It was a dragon inspired dress as tribute to Kagami’s chinese zodiac and miraculous. She designed it as subtle and soft-looking using the beaded embroideries as feather like wings around her torso and some shell details as scales behind her mermaid v-neck dress.

The DJ chuckled. “That’s so you, Marinette. You look as worried the last time Alya wore your very first wedding dress design on our marriage. You’re creations never fail anyone and it will work out just fine, as always. Everyone here is actually complementing the bride’s dress!”

“Thank you, Nino. It’s just you can never be sure. I don’t want to ruin this moment.”

Marinette has been accustomed to the pressures of being the fashion head in runways and photoshoots. _Nothing_ will go as planned. But when it comes to designing for the special day of her dear friends, there should be no room for failure. Every tiny details, no matter how trivial, should be taken into consideration.

“Come on now. You’re not here because you’re that most sought-after fashion designer. You’re their good friend and we’re here to share their happiness with them. Just be the Marinette you are for today, okay?”

He made it sound easy to forget her self-critical tendencies, but Nino’s right. She’s here for the bride and groom, not for the dress. She beamed at him as a response.

After the ceremony, they gathered inside the hall for the reception. They mingled with their former classmates, friends, and some other familiar faces. Moments later, the newly weds came to their direction.

Marinette and Kagami was in between their congratulatory hug with each other when Nino cut them off with a shout.

“Congrats, dude! Welcome to the club!”

Nino and Adrien exchange fist bumps and did their ‘exclusive bro handshake.’

“Boys.” Marinette shook her head before the two ladies giggled at the guy’s silly act.

“You have no idea how extra special you made this day for making me this stunning white dress. I’m the luckiest to have you and Adrien in my life. I don’t know how I can even thank you enough.”

“Just promise to tell me if he made you cry. I know you can Kendo the hell out of him but I can help you give him a good smack in his model face.” she placed both hands on her hips. Kagami chuckled, pleased to know she’ll have her friend on her side.

“Hey, hey. This is not the best day to plan my murder. You are too young to be a widow, Mrs. Agreste.” Adrien held a hand on his wife’s back and kissed her on the cheek.

“You have to convince Marinette here if you don’t want us to execute our plans.” Kagami said teasingly. Adrien gave Marinette his pleading kitten eyes.

“I suppose we can delay it for awhile.” Marinette finally said after seconds of pondering. The three laughed at their exchange.

The designer extended her arms to give the groom his greetings. Adrien willingly closed their distance and tightened his arms around his dear old friend.

“Take a good care of her, chaton.” she whispered in between their warm hug.

“Not a day I’ll let harm in her way. You pretty know how much I'm good at it, Buginette." he winked. She can’t help but roll her eyes to her lovestricken partner.

She knew for a long time that Chat was never hers to keep. And she’s never been glad to see him find the person he could pour out all his hopeless romantic gestures since he made Kagami her girlfriend, and now his wife.

She remembers a certain boy who would also do the same for her. Not as the striking Ladybug that Chat followed through the roofs of Paris, but just being her typical but impressive Marinette.

The feelings of regret she’s been trying to suppress since the beginning of the ceremony resurfaced once again. It’s the same regret that came every time she attends a wedding.

Her stare trailed to the newly weds and her mind wonders if things could’ve been different if she only listened to the her heart before. It began as small whispers and turns into screams, but her mind still chooses to ignore it after filling it with thoughts of a model boy as her lover.

They say the best things happen when you’re wide awake but she was way too deep in her daydreams of the possibilities with Adrien when the right one came.

She was nostalgic for things that never happened, things that she only created inside her own mind, than she is grateful in the present._ In the things that are. _

Before she even realize how late it was to make things right, she already lost him. He went on with his life without saying goodbye, not even looking back.

His name until now left an etch in her heart that he carefully handled and the echoes still remain inside her head.

_Luka_.


	2. Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the reception of Kagami and Adrien's wedding, their blue eyes finally met once again after seven years. What she saw in them are not the same longing she has, but eyes that already found what it’s looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos and good reviews from my first chapter! This is the final chapter and I'm really sorry if the update took long. I was assigned in the halloween preparations in our department so I've been busy 
> 
> Before you read this chapter, you can listen to the following songs I will incorporate in the story later on  
1\. Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy  
https://youtu.be/dbarEloL5UI  
2\. Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy  
https://youtu.be/SS3E5B75mco

* * *

“You are the song in my head since the first day we met.”

Luka confessed her before the Kitty Section’s live TV performance.

She wished to admit to him ever since that day that he was her own personal _white color_ she’s been meaning to keep.

If Chat was the Yin to Ladybug’s Yang, the strength in each other’s weakness that makes them a formidable team, Luka was the white color that balance and reveal Marinette’s lively hues.

But she chose not to tell him. Her obsession with a certain person once again held her back.

_Curse those teenage hormones. _

When Marinette was in their last year in high school, the same year when they finally defeated hawkmoth and she became the new guardian of the miraculous, Luka went outside the city of Paris to begin his music career.

Her daily life was never the same without the boy with a guitar always in hand. She can deal not swinging around Paris anymore as Ladybug, but she never thought his absence would leave an unpleasant void.

“When he comes back, I'll let him know.” She finally decided. Except he didn’t.

During her college years, the name ‘Luka Couffaine’ has been the talk of the town for his enthralling music and tempting charisma. His fame soon uproared across the whole Europe and was even informally entitled as the ‘Jagged Stone of the decade’.

Even the supreme Chloe Bourgeois was not immune to the rising rock star’s adult charm. She was one of his avid fans and couldn’t hide her envy when she discovered Luka used to be interested in Marinette. “That Marinette Dupain-Cheng had the chance to date Luka Couffaine? Utterly ridiculous!”

Present time at the Tsurugi-Agreste wedding, Marinette was in the midst of catching up with her old classmates when squeals filled the hall.

A small crowd gathered in one side to exchange greetings and asks an autograph from the punk styled wonder.

Luka was wearing a tieless black formal suit inside his tailored fit burgundy polyester blazer paired with dark suit pants. His signature teal highlights are brushed in one side giving him a sleek formal look.

Other than in the news and magazines, it's the first time she saw him again after almost seven years.

Not once she saw him perform live in his concerts. Not because she’s not a fan (she was his first if not only fan and was even granted private concerts from him before!), but she doesn’t want to come uninvited. Maybe he was just too busy to personally invite her, or maybe he just doesn’t want to see her. Either way, she thought that she cannot just enter the path he took where he decided not to take her. The path she wasn’t part of. She understood. It was in his songs.

Luka continued to engage with his fans and yielded their requests like the modest person he’s always been. His sister was in the middle of her vacation in their hometown with Rose so they’re not around Paris today. But even in the swarm of people, it can be noticed that he made sure to keep a delightful brunette on his side.

That must be her. _Celine_.

Who could have not known Celine? He made a titular song for her and all of Paris is singing it. Everyone loves the song ‘Celine’. Knowing Luka, it must be from her heart song. Celine has a mellow and changing but steady rhythm. A tune that could only come from someone who possess a tender heart and unwavered spirit. A song that you try to uncover only to find an even deeper meaning. It grows into one’s soul and could never be forgotten once heard. _Unlike hers_.

“They met in their college library when he took his business course after releasing his debut album.” Juleka told her after she subtly asked the young model about her brother’s mystery muse during their practice for the next runway show. “He plans to have his own record company someday to replace tasteless trash like XY’s father in the music industry. The world deserves to hear real music and he wants to give opportunity to aspiring talents, so he says.”

Marinette did remember Luka taking almost a year break after his debut. She thought he was just preparing for his upcoming world tour and she admired him even more now she knows he actually spent his time taking subjects in college.

“My brother never had good terms with Math, even the Seine river is a witness to this.” The younger sibling remembers countless of times how he had ‘accidentally’ thrown his Math tests results and homeworks to the river. “It happened business courses requires some math skills so he knew he’s screwed.”

“But Luka is the most stubborn person I know especially once he made up his mind on something and he’s quite a fast learner if it peaked his interest. Hell, he’s a better ice princess than me when we took those skating lessons,” she murmured at the last sentence with a trace of resentment in her face. “The reason he never had interest to learn math before is because he thought he’d never use it in his career as a musician.”

“Celine happened to be working on a research that time and noticed Luka struggling with his homework. She offered to help him out of good will and I swear my brother was never the same. He would tell me how he discovered not only the right solutions to the equations but as if he also found the secrets of the universe in her. Gross, isn’t he? He played her a song as gratitude after that day. And that’s how it all began. The tragic story of a scholarly miss who made an exemption to date guys who are not good in maths.”

Juleka has her way to tell good things about his brother while insulting him at the same time. But everyone knows how the siblings are actually supportive towards each other when no one’s looking.

The two has been dating for five years now, and rumors of their engagement has been the grist of the gossip mill recently.

A list of impressive things lies behind Celine’s great beauty. She was known in the science community for her contributions in finding the drug against anti-microbial resistance that earned her a Nobel Prize at a young age (she’s only the same age with Luka). She currently works in the research and development department of a pharmaceutical company where she continues her discoveries in medical science. Adept in speaking four languages, an outdoor and music enthusiast. She used to be a drummer in her friend’s band when she’s in high school.

Cool, smart, and hot. Like a living Gwen Stacy.

Her Jewish lineage most likely had won Anarka's approval. “A fearless blood runs through her veins! Ye better tie the knot with this bonny real quick!," as Juleka imitate her mother’s response when Celine was introduced in their home.

I heard she was also painting in her spare time. Some of her works are displayed in exhibits and her talent was noted by Nathanael and Alix themselves. It seems making scientific breakthroughs also requires great amount of creativity. 

It was Nino who broke the line of fans gathering up the celebrity. Luka saw him and the DJ managed to take him out of the crowd. They have collaborated their music a few times before and Nino works part time in his record company so they knew each other well.

“You’re always too nice to your fans.”

“It’s not everyday they can meet me off stage.”

Nino sighed in defeat. He just can’t figure if there is even a limit to his kindness.

He was taken into their circle and their blue eyes finally met.

She never thought how much she longed to see those eyes again until today. But what she saw in them are not the same longing she has, _but eyes that already found what it’s looking for._

Before they can even greet one another, Max took the opportunity to speak with the lady right beside the rock star.

“Miss Celine, I’m Max Kanté. My mother is one of the space exploration team that sends samples to your lab.”

“Of course. Kanté, isn’t it? My, you do look a lot like her! She did tell me you’re behind the latest AI Technology that will soon launch around the globe. Now I’ve seen you this close, I can tell she indeed have an outstanding young man as her son.” She smiled and a blush formed on Max’s cheek after hearing her sincere remarks.

She has a contagious radiance everyone will be dying to catch. The bluenette swore she will most likely find the same secrets of the universe Luka found in her if she dared to stare too long.

They talked more about their inventions and recent technologies in general. Alix and Nathanael later joined in their conversation to ask her in the arts department.

“Guess someone here has her own fans.” Luka placed a hand on her hip to pull her close to his side. Pleased that he does not need to describe how awesome his beloved muse is to the group.

“The academe is my stage, mon cœur.” She slightly tilted her head over his shoulders.

“You should show them your masterpieces one of these days.”

“You mean the one where I painted you like one of my French guys?”

They both giggled on that, probably one of their inside jokes. But whether or not such painting exists, no one can tell.

“By the way, the bride’s dress you marveled at earlier, only Marinette Dupain-Cheng has the exceptional artistry to create it.”

Marinette did not broadcast in public that it’s her who designed Kagami’s dress. She prefers to keep personal creations just in between her close friends. She appreciated how Luka could still easily identify her own designs.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I’m a huge fan of your works! I hope I can afford your precious time to design a dress for me one day.” She looked at her with sheer excitement as she shake both hands with her. Marinette could feel her heart swell at her compliments.

“She’s the one I told you who designed our band's costume when Juleka was in highschool. Everyone have always known she was made to create great things.” he winked at her as he proudly boast her to his fiancée as he would boast his own little sister.

“Well, if you meant designing a dress for your incoming wedding with Luka, then I could never say no to that. I actually already have a design in mind. Celine, right? I'm thinking of working around a ‘Moon theme’ to suit your name. How about we discuss it over tea sometime?”

Her hazel eyes twinkled as if the heavens purposely placed the stars in them. It must be one of the secrets in her and she wish she can still find out more.

Right after the ceremony, she decided to sketch the lovely scientist’s design in her studio before going straight to her apartment. Inspiration is her greatest motivator and she had to immediately realize it on paper whenever it came.

The Dupain-Cheng fashion line studio can be found along the streets of Rue de l’Abreuvoir two blocks around her flat. The miraculous box was safely sitting inside her room and waits for the right time to transfer it to another qualified guardian to use it’s power when needed. She didn’t opened it since the day it was entrusted to her as part of the unsaid rule.

She turned on her favorite rock music genre to help her focus. Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy began to play from the speakers.

_It was the fourth of July _

_You and I were you and I were fire, fire fireworks _

_that went off too soon _

_And I miss you in the June gloom too_

This is rather not the great time to listen to this song while working on his fiancée's wedding dress. Seems like her playlist is trying to make fun of her.

_In between being young and being right _

_You were my Versailles at night_

_ I'm sorry every song's about you_

_ The torture of small talk with someone you used to love -- _

She had to click the next song so she can concentrate back in her work.

_I need more dreams _

_And less life _

_And I need that dark _

_In a little more light _

“Ahh. Much better.” She continued on with her task.

_You are what you love _

_Not who loves you_

_ In a world full of the word yes_

_ I'm here to scream _

The music filled the room as she hums with the tune.

_No, No Wherever I go, go _

_Trouble seems to follow _

_I only plugged in to save rock and roll, rock and roll_

> -END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪︎The Gwen Stacy in my mind is Emma Stone  
▪︎ Luka's name means 'light' so I thought Celine which means 'moon' is fitting as his love interest (if Lukanette won't be the ending *sniff*)  
▪︎If you are familiar with MBTI personality, I made sure Celine was an NT to complement Luka's INFJ type. Both are intuitives
> 
> ▪︎Both song in this chapter was from Fall Out Boy. There was a fanfic that I read that use the band's songs as Luka's favorite and I became an instant fan. Please check them out! :)  
1\. Fourth of July  
https://youtu.be/dbarEloL5UI  
2\. Save Rock and Roll  
https://youtu.be/SS3E5B75mco

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are pretty much needed for my noob writing!! Please let me know if you enjoyed it 😚


End file.
